Summer Sam
by lexhuntzberger
Summary: Massie left her ah-mazing mark on all the LBRs of Southampton and got a mark of her own, a purple one to be exact. But then her parents surprise her with the shock of the summertime.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I thought that Massie needed the rest of her summer. Hope you enjoy :)**

**Lexx**

**THE BLOCKS' SOUTHAMPTON ESTATE**

**MASSIE'S BEDROOM**

**Wednesday, July 1**

**10:45am**

"Gross. Dull. Ugly. Ew, who would ever wear that?" Massie mumbled to herself as she skimmed through her new favorite site, Shopbop. "It's like LBRs took over." She pushed the sleep button on her white iMac and rose out of her plush coral chair, ever so Massie-like.

Unlike her room at her home in Westchester, this room had bright colors about it. It was an ocean feel, but no quite as ocean-esque as Lindsey 'Frizzy' Kearns whose hair wasn't so frizzy anymore thanks to Massie and the Be Pretty Cosmetics line. In her Southampton room, the floor was a seashell white wood with a sea foam sheepskin rug similar to her one in Westchester. On the far side of her room, there was a window overlooking the white sandy beach and vast blue ocean. It wasn't so much of a window as it was a wall made of glass. She had a coral chaise matching her desk chair with matching ottoman and a low table shaped like a seashell to complete the theme.

Her bed was covered in a sea foam duvet cover and coral sheets. Across from her king size bed, was a grand white dresser with her flat screen plasma hanging against the sea foam wall. It was currently muted on an episode of The Hills. To the left of it, was another Massie-quin, a duplicate of the same one back in her room in Westchester. Her black pug, Bean lounged in her miniature version of her owner's bed. She glanced up at Massie as she walked over to her full-length mirror resting on the wall inside her walk-in closet, filled with all her summer designer wear. Massie reviewed and admired her outfit she had chosen for the day.

A newly acquired Ella Moss Corsica dress in Lagoon paired with her Tory Burch pink flats, keeping true to her mixing-the-colors-up summer style. Her platinum necklace and favorite diamond studs sealed the deal. Another perfect alpha ensemble for the perfect alpha. Streaming her fingers along the eggplant streak in her hair, Massie smiled to herself, remembering her fast fingers and a naïve Anastasia. Flipping her flawless chestnut waves over her tanned shoulder, Massie smoothed the wand of her newest Glossip Girl flavor, Coconut, over her rosy lips. Smoothing her lips together to even the coverage, Massie smiled at herself again in spite of today's outfit.

"Perfect ten." She declared out loud, knowing if the Pretty Committee were there to see it they would agree whole-heartedly. Speaking of the Pretty Committee…

Massie's iPhone began vibrating on the white nightstand standing dutifully beside her bed. Picking it up, she smiled at her friend's ability to almost read her mind. "4 new text messages", read the screen.

_**Alicia**__: Hey Massie : I miss you. The summer so isn't the same without my tanning time next to you. Hope Southampton is ah-mazing! Of course it is if Massie Block spends her summer there. I heart you, Leesha_

_**Dylan**__: Hey! How are things in Southampton? I lost five pounds since summer started. How about that for eighth grade? Hawaii is beautiful. Wish you were here! Miss you :(_

_Love, Dylan_

_**Kristen**__: Hey Mass. Hope you are enjoying your sun in Southampton as I rot the summer working as tutor girl for the young and the hopeless. Can't wait to see you. Miss ya tons. –Kristen_

_**Claire**__: Hi! Orlando has been so fun! Too bad you couldn't come. Hope you are having a blast in Southampton. Miss you Massie!_

_Xoxo- Claire_

Smiling to herself, Massie closed the messages and dropped her phone into her Marc Jacobs "Bruna" satchel. Putting her new gold D&G glasses on her head, she gathered all the necessities for today's shopping trip.

"Massieee!" called her mother, Kendra, from the small white intercom on her nightstand.

"Yes!" she called back.

"Could you meet your father and I by the pool before you leave? We have something to discuss with you." Her mother responded sweetly.

Rolling her eyes, Massie responded. "Sure Mom."

"Okay! See you in a few!" Her mother still didn't quite get that you didn't have to yell into the intercom to be heard by the receiver on the other end.

Placing her bag over her shoulder, Massie bent down and picked up Bean. "Let's go see what they're up to. Maybe they were so impressed by my jobby that they are giving me a pressie. How awesome would that be Bean!" Smiling at the prospect of a gift, Massie rushed a little quicker down to the pool than was necessary.

Slipping on her shades, she stepped into the summer sunshine. Her parents were lounging poolside sipping lemon-mint spritzers, chatting about the latest news.

"Massie darling!" Kendra smiled, ushering her towards them. "You look fabulous sweetheart."

"Thanks Mom." She smiled, playing with her mom's antics. Better have her mother on her side than against her.

"I think Bean looks pretty fabulous herself." William joked, eliciting a bark from the pug. He chuckled.

"Bean says thanks Daddy." Massie smiled, a bit wider than was necessary but if she was getting something she wanted it sooner rather than later.

A silence was issued between the Block family. Kendra and William glances warily at each other then to Massie. "So…" Massie started. "You wanted to discuss something with me?"

"Yes, dear we did." William said sitting up straighter, setting his glass on the table.

"You remember the Callaways?" Kendra asked.

"Um the Callaways?" Massie ah-viously didn't remember.

"The Westchester family we met when we vacationed in Hawaii without your friends?" Kendra told her. "Their daughter, Serena, would always go to the beach with you and you guys have makeover nights? They also had a younger son, who was your age?"

"Vaguely." Massie was curious as to why this mattered.

"Well they also have a summer estate in Southampton. A few houses down in fact." William told her.

"Ohh-kayyy…"

"And they are going for a mission trip in Africa for the rest of the summer and…" Massie cut off Kendra.

"Wait. You aren't making me tag along are you?" Massie's eyes were wide with shock.

"Heavens no, honey." Kendra giggled. "Marcus and Jennifer are going. And Serena is in Ireland for the summer, so…"

"We offered to take after their son for the summer." William smiled proudly, as if this was a huge accomplishment. _As if._

"Ew. Isn't he the boy who ate the sand in Hawaii?"

"Yes, but Sam was only 7 then honey. He's grown up. I'm sure you too will get along greatly!" Kendra cooed.

"Well when is he coming?"

"He's going to arrive early for the Fourth of July party to get his things set and his parents will join him for the party, but leave the next morning." William answered.

"Soo… he's going to be with us from then until September?" Massie's eyes went wide again. So much for a shopping and tanning summer.

"Yes, he is sweetheart. And please be nice to him." William raised his eyebrow for a response.

"Of course I will." Massie smiled innocently, crossing her fingers behind her back.

"And we got you a little something for all your hard work with your jobby." Finally.

Kendra produced a box wrapped in purple metallic paper and a gold bow. Tearing the paper off, Massie opened the white box and pulled out a gold D&G bag that matched the new glasses she had resting atop her head.

"Aw! Thanks so much! I love it." She smiled, offering them each a hug.

"Your welcome doll! Now go and shop you deserve it!" Kendra told her, shooing her to the mall.

"Mkay. See you later!"

"Dinner at 7!" Her dad called after. She waved her hand in acknowledgement.

**SOUTHAMPTON **

**THE RANGE ROVER**

**Wednesday, July 1**

**12:31pm**

"To the mall Isaac!" Massie told him, climbing into the back of the Range Rover.

"Sure thing Miss Massie!" He replied, closing the door after her.

"Ugh!" She huffed. How was she suppose to prepare for an alpha perfect eighth grade while having to spend most of her time being nice to some boy she knew when she was seven.

"Massie?" Isaac called from the front seat. "Everything alright?"

"No. Absolutely not." She trusted Isaac to not tell anyone her problems. He was pretty much her outlet because he agreed with everything, well almost everything.

"I'm guessing your parents told you about Sam spending the summer?" Isaac eyed her carefully in the rear view mirror.

"Yes!" She huffed, folding her arms across her chest. "How am I supposed to do anything this summer with that… that sand eater here? Because Kendra and William will force me to hang out with him like when Claire came! Ugh! He's going to ruin all of my plans!"

"Well with all do respect Massie, everything with Claire turned out fine. Who's to say we can't go 2 for 2?"

"Me!"

"I'm pretty sure he doesn't eat sand anymore Massie." Isaac told her.

"I know, but he did." Massie shuttered at the thought of replacing her favorite crab cakes with the grainy sand.

"You had bangs when you were seven Massie, but no one holds it against you." Isaac joked.

"Isaac!" Massie whined.

"Okay, okay. How about this? If you hang out with him for one whole week, just one. I'll be sure you have the whole rest of the summer to yourself. I can't guarantee him gone, but I'll make sure you can still prepare for eighth grade."

"One whole week?" Massie questioned.

"Just one." Isaac replied. Massie thought for a moment, before sighing.

"Fine, but just one!" She told him.

"Just one." He repeated, chuckling.

"How long until we get there?" Massie asked.

"About 15 minutes." Isaac replied.

"Perfect!"

"For?" He asked curiously.

"To transfer to my new D&G bag to match my sunglasses." She smiled, assessing the size of the bag.

"Of course." Isaac mumbled, smiling.

"Duh!" Massie joked.

**Hope you enjoyed it. That chapter was a little short, just a sample of what's to come. I know not much happened, but I had to plant the seed first. If you like it and wish for me to continue, hit the cute little submit button and send me a review : **

**Oh! And I know there wasn't a Current State of the Union, but the day isn't really quite over hint hint FYI- This is my own storyline… it's not going to go along with the rest of the summer collection. This is just how I think Massie's summer should go.**

**And I know for sure that you will get the chapter faster the more reviews there are! Let's shoot for ten… until then I've got the chapter hostage ;**

**xoxo**

**Lexx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry about the delay in this update. I live just one big crazy, traumatic, dramatic, wonderful, awful, busy, magical, stressful, emotional and beautiful life that simply has been chaotic. Anyways, thank you to all who reviewed, added me and SS to alerts and/or favorites and to the rest of you… keep reading :) Even though a nice review would be nice instead of just story creeping'.**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**THE BLOCKS' SOUTHAMPTON ESTATE**

**KITCHEN**

**Wednesday, July 1**

**6:37pm**

Massie walked in from the garage, arms full, carrying shopping bags with various colors of tissue protruding from their openings. Isaac followed carrying a hanging bag covered in plastic. The word 'Bloomingdale's' was stamped across the white material in bold brown letters. In it held Massie's new Burberry dress for the Fourth of July Bash her parents hosted every year. It was also the day her summer was to come to a standstill.

"Where would you like your new dress Massie?" Isaac asked her, smiling graciously and ever patiently. After many years of working for the Blocks, patience had become his most principal virtue in order to stay sane.

Distracted by her text message session with Alicia, who apparently was tanner than ever and going Spanish boy-crazy, Massie looked up to meet his espresso browns with her questioning amber eyes.

"Where would you like your dress?" Isaac tried again, a smile lifting the corners of his thin line lips.

"Oh!" She said, remembering her dress and the world outside of her iPhone. "Inez?" Massie called for the Block family maid. "Inez!" She shouted louder, no longer in a questioning manner, but more the demanding tone she carried in her voice like a family heirloom.

"Yes Miss Massie?" She smiled, coming in from the living area. She had taken on the same tactics as Isaac. Working with Massie could take the life out of if you didn't know how to handle it right.

"Could you take my bags and my dress up to my room for me? Thanks! You're a doll." She told her, not waiting for an answer, setting all her bags down, only taking her new bag and phone as she walked down to the pool where her parents were, thumbs flying across the touch screen.

"Yes Miss Massie." She smiled at Isaac, who smiled back, eyes twinkling in an amused manor, before going back outside to the Range Rover. "Oh! And Miss Massie!"

"Yes?" Massie answered exasperated, popping back into the kitchen, eyes never leaving the screen.

"Your mother wanted me to tell you…" Kendra cut her off as she walked in, putting a diamond earring in her left ear to adorn the other and complete her Stella McCartney silk sleeveless black dress. A dinner dress? Massie raised a questioning eyebrow and crossed her arms across her petite frame.

"To tell you that we invited the Callaways' over for dinner tonight." She smiled, brushing her hair from her face, as if it had been the best idea ever.

"What?!" Massie gasped, shocked. It was already 6:40! Twenty minutes to get ready and look alpha perfect. That was nawt acceptable.

"Hush, hush." She waved off her daughter. "We pushed dinner back to 7:30 because I knew you would need your time, but I expect you down in the entrance by 7:25 so we can greet them properly. And so you can re-meet Sam!" Kendra clapped her hands together enthusiastically. Massie simply rolled her eyes.

"What do you even know about Sam, Mom? He could be a total creeper." Massie asked her mother, running her hand across her exfoliated face.

"He's a great guy Massie!" Kendra defended. "You should really get to know him."

"I'm sure he's awesome, Mom. Total new best friend material." Massie said sarcastically. Sam would be her friend when Louis Vuitton stopped making handbags. "I'm sure fat is the new skinny these days? So I'm totally out right?" Never in a million years would _that _piece of information be made of any true substance.

"Honey." Kendra reprimanded, rolling her eyes at her daughter's overdramatic tendencies.

"Mom! In Hawaii," She paused, shaking her head, as if to add dramatic effect. "He was a total LBR! Complete with freckle face, chubby cheeks, round belly. The whole works, Mom!" Massie huffed. "How am I suppose to have a decent summer with that LBR stalking me? And I would bet my new Jimmy's that he still eats sand!"

"Be reasonable Massie." Kendra begged of her daughter. "If he bothers your that much then I guess we will just have to say no to the Callaways." Kendra tried to guilt her daughter into the situation.

"Fine by me. Send him to Africa." Massie wasn't falling for it. She glared at her mother, hands on hips.

"Massie Block! He is coming and that's final." Kendra glared at Massie. Sighing, Massie gave in. For the better of her Visa. It seems like a lot was resting in the hands of the Visa these days.

"Fine." She rolled her eyes. "What are we having anyways?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Salmon." She responded.

"Is this another bribe?" She eyed her mother carefully. Not that she was against them in any way, shape or form. She just liked to be in the know.

"Of course not sweetie. Everyone loves salmon!" She dismissed her daughter. "Now go get ready because I will not allow you extra time!" She told her shooing her to her room. "And wear something cute!"

"You say that like I never do!" She mumbled, irritated, hurrying to her room to turn on her steam shower. 42 minutes to make Sandy Sammy's chubby jaw drop.

**THE BLOCKS' SOUTHAMPTON ESTATE**

**GRAND ENTRANCE**

**Wednesday, July 1**

**7:23pm**

With minutes to spare, Massie made it downstairs freshly showered, dressed and lips evenly coated in her latest flavor of Glossip Girl, Coconut. She wore an emerald green halter with silver Pucci wedges. Her summer tan skin illuminated by her gold shimmer powder dusted over her arms and shoulders. She was leaning against a pillar near the front entrance, helping Alicia to decide which guy to choose from the wide selection of them, dying to be at her every beckon call.

"Well Joseph sounds ah-dorable, but I think you should totally go with Marco. He sounds like he's got the whole package." Massie told Alicia, twirling her purple streak around her index finger, before tucking it neatly behind her ear.

"Yeah, but Tye! He has beautiful eyes and Marco's," she paused on the other end, thinking. "His eyes are just okay. Do I want to be staring into murky browns all summer or ocean blues?" Alicia replied.

"Hm. You have a point." Massie tapped her chin, standing up straight again. "Oh! I've got it! Alex Santas! He's got the pretty mocha eyes! Pah-lus the ah-mazing hair, and the ever popular, killer body. He's way beautiful, but in no way upstages your beauty like Jose would have, no offense." She added as an afterthought.

"None taken." Alicia automatically responded.

"Plus he's a total sweetheart and would anything at the drop of a hat, if I remember him correctly."

"That's perfect Mass! Why didn't _I_ think of him?" Alicia pouted.

"It's a Massie thing!" She told her best friend. "But who cares who thought of him, go out and make him want your Spanish body baby." Massie laughed.

"But what should I wear?" Alicia asked. Massie could practically see her panicking.

"Calm down Leesh!" Massie smiled. "I'll help." She loved it when her friends needed her and her alpha fashion sense.

"Mass! You're the best!" Alicia squealed.

"Don't cha know it!" Massie smirked.

"Massie! Off the phone! They are going to be here any minute!" Kendra told her, walking down the _Gone With the Wind_ staircase.

"I'll text you during dinner Leesh! Sandy calls." She whisper giggled before hanging up and sliding her phone discreetly into the unnoticeable pocket on the front of her dress.

"Who was that darling?" William asked, straightening his sky blue tie.

"Alicia's having boy troubles." Massie said, rolling her eyes. 'If only mine were that easy' she thought to herself.

"These troubles aren't to interrupt dinner." Kendra told her, glancing meaningfully at her daughter.

"Yes mother." Massie responded, mockingly, which went unnoticed by her mother.

"Good." Kendra smiled.

_Ding-dong!_

"Great! That's them!" Kendra announced sounding much like an over enthusiastic game show contestant. She opened the tall oak doors to reveal a petite blonde women, who Massie assumed was Jennifer. Jennifer had a maximum height of 5'3" in her 4-inch Jimmy Choo's and her weight had probably never graced 100. And she obviously grew up somewhere sunny. Her tan was too real to be fake and the lines and wrinkles from years of tanning were very evident.

"Jen!" Kendra smiled, hugging her to welcome her into their home.

"Kendra! You look fabulous darling. Absolutely stunning!" Jennifer told her, kissing each of Kendra's cheeks.

"As do you! Like always!" Kendra grinned.

"Oh stop it!" Jennifer chuckled, turning to Massie's father.

"William dear! How are you?" She smiled, hugging him as well.

"Quite good Jennifer. How about you? Your tennis game up?" He smirked, just like Massie had a few moments prior to their arrival.

"Always! We just have to have a match when we get back! Shouldn't we Marcus honey?" Jennifer turned to her husband, who was shaking hands with Kendra. Massie hadn't noticed the others come in after Jennifer. Massie was practically suffocating in the room just by Jennifer's own presence and personality.

"Yes we should sweetheart." Marcus smiled. "William." Marcus shook hands with her dad. "Nice to see you." Ugh! Massie hated gathering with 'old friends'. Too much to catch up on and she never understood a thing.

"You too Marc." William winked, as if calling him by his nickname was some kind of funny underlying joke. Massie definitely didn't find it funny.

"And this must be little Massie!" Jennifer came over hugging Massie. Massie awkwardly hugged her back. When Jennifer pulled away, she held her at arms length inspecting her. "Gorgeous! Absolutely gorgeous!" Massie smiled sarcastically, but Jennifer took it genuinely. "Isn't she gorgeous Marcus?"

"Of course." Marcus smiled. "You look very nice Massie." He told her, obeying his wife. Massie just smiled a thank you.

"What a sweetheart!" Jennifer said, giving her another quick squeeze. "She is such a sweetheart Kendra!"

"And Massie you remember Sam?" Kendra said, putting her arms around the shoulders of a boy with purposefully messy sand blonde hair, eyes to match her dress and skin as tan, as Alicia's after a day by the pool. His body looked like that of a surfer, muscular in all the right places and not one bit fat like she had remembered him.

In an ever fraternity boy way, he wore a white oxford adorned with a navy and red skinny tie and a navy coat. The iron-creased khakis adorning his two very longs screamed designer and class. His jaw line has sharpened since the trip in Hawaii as well as the perfect slope for a nose. Massie admired his sun-kissed lips, rosy cheeks and flawless skin. About a height of 5'7" to Massie's 5'2", Sam looked like he had stepped out of a Ralph Lauren magazine and into the front entrance of her summer estate.

He flashed her an unprofessionally enhanced white smile and held out his hand. "Nice to see you again Massie."

Massie shook his hand, politely smiling, not letting his beauty get the best of her. Some of the most beautiful people she had known had turned around to be the biggest backstabbing whores, she told herself over and over again. Then again, he definitely didn't have that Chad Michael Murray hotness to him, so it's not like he was that extraordinary. Then again, he _couldn't exactly_ be a whore. Oh! Who was there to kid? Sam for the summer was looking like a hot prospect.

**THE BLOCKS' SOUTHAMPTON ESTATE**

**SITTING ROOM**

**Wednesday, July 1**

**7:46pm**

"Jennifer!" Kendra laughed. "That is too funny!" The evening was turning out just as Massie had expected, as dull as an after Memorial Day sale at Old Navy.

"I believe old age as sharpened my senses." Jennifer giggled. "If only it would fine the lines." She laughed, amused of herself. If there ever was need to use the term 'LBR' on an adult, now would be that time.

"Mrs. Block?" Inez called from the entry door to the sitting area off the hall from the entrance.

"Yes Inez?" Kendra asked, still giggly.

"Dinner should be ready in 20 minutes." She spoke with apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry for the delay in the kitchen."

"That's perfectly okay Inez!" Kendra would normally be annoyed by this sort of thing and if Massie didn't know her mother better she would say she was morphing into an ALBR. (Adult Loser Beyond Repair)

"Massie!" Kendra spoke to her surprised, almost as if she forgot she was in the room. "I have a grand idea! It's probably a little stuffy in here for you kids, so why don't you go up and show Sam around, where he will stay. Maybe the beach view from your room!" She hummed in utter love of it, clapping her hands together. "It's too die for Sam! Absolutely gorgeous." Massie rolled her eyes, eager to get out of that room.

"Sure thing Mom." Massie smiled, putting on an innocent, sweet act for the Callaway's.

"Such a doll." Jennifer muttered to Kendra, causing her to nod sweetly in agreement.

"Sam, follow." Jennifer insisted, ushering him out of the room. Sam nodded, and left the dimly lit room with Massie.

Sam chuckled sweetly behind her, shaking his head. "Sorry about my mom. She doesn't get to be around girls often." He smirked. "Kind of excites her." He chuckled again. It reminded Massie of something sweet and quickly, she reminded herself sugars and sweets were nawt apart of her diet.

**A/N: Not as long as I would like, but hope you enjoyed it. Review for more updates!**


End file.
